Mis sueños mas profundos
by Neemayaoi
Summary: Acaso es un sueño...noo, no quiero despertar...aqui puedo verlo a el... quiero vivir aqui con él, en un sueño muy profundo...Mi primer fic fe Harry Potter, espero que les guste...
1. Chapter 1

EN MIS SUEÑOS MAS PROFUNDOS

Titulo del Capitulo: Un Sueño, Un amigo, Un Amor...

Serie: Harry Potter

Autor: Neemayaoi

_El castillo estaba envuelto en la oscuridad, ninguna alma se atrevía a salir de su habitaciones, la oscuridad habitaba en ese momento..._

_Se encontraba prado en medio de un gran pasillo, no sabia que hacia en ese lugar, sentía miedo, un mal presentimiento. De repente, mientras empezaba a caminar, en frente de el apareció alguien que se encontraba mirándole, pero por la oscuridad no le veía bien el rostro._

_Empezó a correr hacia esa persona, pero, al acercarse, mas se alejaba, corría mas fuertes con todas sus fuerzas, pero aquella figura se empecinaba en alejarse mas de su lado._

_Ante tal situación se sentía impotente, empezó a llorar, mientras corría lo mas rápido que le daban sus pies. Lloro con mas fuerza, sus lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus pálidas mejillas, no quería que se fuera, no quería sentirse solo... sin él..._

-Por que?... por que... no te valles.. por favor, quédate junto a mí... no te valles... Harry...

Me levante abruptamente, era una pesadilla, estaba sudado y agitado, parecía como si hubiera corrido.

Abrí los ojos grandemente por el gran temor que había sentido, para luego por instinto propio voltear y encontrarlo ahí... durmiendo... tan tranquilamente...

Lleve una de mis manos a mi cien derecha para empezar a masajearla.

-Si... solo fue un sueño...-

mi mano se deslizo por mi rostro y me sorprendí cuando halle rastros de lagr9imas en mi mejilla, había llorado, realmente lo había hecho...

-Ron, amigo... te sientes bien-

esa vos era muy conocida para mi, voltee a verlo, se había levantado y me veía sentado desde su cama. "acaso había hablado fuerte mientras dormía, y ahora que le digo..."

-Ahhh?... si, no te preocupes Harry, estoy bien, por que lo preguntas?...

-Lo que sucede es que mientras dormía creí oír a alguien que lloraba,-"al parecer vio mi rostro de desconcierto"-o que se estaba quejando de dolor,-"mierda..., si me había escuchado..."- y me preocupe mucho y mas cuando al despertar te vi sentado en tu cama y vi que estabas sentado en tu cama, con la mirada perdida...

-Disculpa si te desperté...-"bueno, ya me había descubierto, no me iba a hacer el loco... o si?".

-No, para nada..., -"vi que se levanto de su cama para acercarse a mi y sentarse al lado mío..."-sabes que soy tu amigo, si te sucede algo malo, puedes confiar en mi y haré todo lo posible para ayudarte...

"Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, en serio se había preocupado por mi, me lo decían sus ojos, que me miraban con determinación y... cariño...".

-Claro..., eres mi amigo y te estimo mucho, gracias por preocuparte por mi...

-Para eso están los amigos..., -"se levanto y se dirigió a su cama para luego acostarse mientras me miraba a los ojos..."- buenas noches Ron...

-Buenas noches... Harry...

"Vi que de inmediato volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido, me acosté sin apartar mi mirada de él, de su rostro... parecía un niño, como lo solíamos ser, puesto que ahora ya no lo éramos, yo tenia diecisiete y el ya iba para los dieciocho, aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí..., y me alegro mucho el haberlo echo... ya que sino; talvez nunca nos hubiéramos vuelto los mejores amigos..., lo estimaba mucho y no sabia hasta que punto...sentí mi rostro arder...

Volví a conciliar el sueño y me dispuse a volver a dormir mientras lo contemplaba... dormido...

Estaba durmiendo, tenia un sueño algo pesado, algo que tenia que ver con Voldemord, pero, sabia que se trataba de un sueño, ya lo habíamos destruido hace tiempo, tal vez solo era una parte de mis recuerdos, ya que el fue quien había matado a mis padres y fue el primer enemigo al que tuve que enfrentarme.

En ese entonces teníamos once años, recién éramos unos niños y yo descubrí que era un mago y no uno cualquiera..., bueno, eso era lo que me decían los demás y... mis amigos...

Estaba seguro que había madurado mucho, después de haber pasado varios obstáculos y cada vez haciéndome mas fuerte en mis dotes de mago.

Al parecer, este sueño fue como un recuerdo de una parte de mi ser, pero, mientras veía aquellas imágenes, oí que alguien me llamaba... me suplicaba que no me fuera de su lado, que no lo dejara solo...

Empecé a abrir los ojos poco a poco, y me senté en mi cama, cuando lo hice, vi a Ron sentado en su cama, tenia la mirada perdida en sus manos...

-Ron, amigo... te sienes bien?...- me quede viéndole desde mi cama esperando una respuesta...-

-Ahhh?... si, no te preocupes Harry, estoy bien, por que lo preguntas?...

-Lo que sucede es que mientras dormía creí oír a alguien que lloraba,- vi su rostro que mostraba desconcierto, no quería hacerle sentir mal- o que se quejaba de dolor y me preocupe mucho más, cuando al despertarte vi sentado en tu cama, con la mirada perdida...

Vi que entristeció, pero luego me respondió con una sonrisa...

-Disculpa si te desperté...-

Había dado en el clavo, algo le estaba pasando y lo sabia...

-No, para nada...- le dije para reconfortarlo, mientras me levantaba de mi cama para ir a sentarme a su lado, algo le inquietaba, lo veía en sus ojos...- sabes que soy tu amigo, si te sucede algo malo, puedes confiar en mi y haré todo lo posible para ayudarte...-

Le mire y vi que se había tranquilizado, había logrado que se sienta mejor, le mire con determinación y cariño para que mis palabras le den seguridad y confianza...

-Claro..., eres mi amigo y te estimo mucho, gracias por preocuparte por mi...

Listo... ya se sentía mejor...-Para eso están los amigos...-le dije, mientras me levantaba para volver a mi cama y acostarme mirándole...

-Buenas noches Ron...

-Buenas noches... Harry...

Fue lo ultimo que escuche, ya que volví a quedarme profundamente dormido, mientras sentía que su cálida mirada no despegaba su mirada sobre mi rostro... dormido...

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado, es solo el comienzo... y les voy diciendo que espero que sea corto este fic ñ/ñ ... y también les digo que será el único de Harry Potter que haga, ya que esto es producto de un sueño que tuve y como no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza, lo plasme aquí para que lo leyeran, espero que este siendo de su agrado... muchas gracias y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.

Neemayaoi


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo del Fic: En Mis Sueños Mas Profundos

Titulo del Capitulo: Un Sueño... Un Espectro

Serie: Harry Potter

Universo Alterno

Autora e Idea Original: Neemayaoi

Disculpen por la tardanza ññ, pero estuve ocupada con algunos asuntos... de todos modos, no volverá a pasar... o eso espero ñ/ñ

POV HARRY

-Hola... como has amanecido... acaso estas enfermo?..

Pregunte a Ron cuando le encontré en el jardín...

-No, para nada... no estoy enfermo...

-Entonces, por que faltaste a las clases?...

-Digamos que me he encontrado, algo indispuesto por ahora...-de pronto su rostro se torno triste...

-Acaso fue algo que paso en la noche?...-le pregunto algo preocupado.

-En parte si, y en parte no- le confeso...

-Y como esta eso...-

-Pues paso algo que nunca quisiera que sucediera...-empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas al recordar la pesadilla que tuvo en la noche anterior.

-No te preocupes... fue solo un sueño...

-Para mi no lo fue!...- caso grito, mientras que Harry le miraba confundido...-Disculpa, no quise gritarte...

-No te preocupes... si estas así, es porque realmente tienes miedo que eso pase...Acaso soñaste que algo pasaba con tus hermanos o tus padres...-Quería saber que era lo que le pasaba... tenia que averiguarlo...

-No... ellos están bien...

-Entonces... por que el miedo, si no es tu familia...

-No es mi familia... es mi mejor amigo...-me confeso...yo quede algo impactado.

-Yo?...- volvía a preguntar, y el solo asintió con la cabeza...

-Tengo miedo que te pase algo malo Harry... tengo miedo...

-No te preocupes... no me va a pasar nada malo...-le dije, trataba de tranquilizarlo...pero, el no me respondió...

-Ron, me escuchas, no me va a pasar nada malo...

Pero Ron no respondía... empezaba a asustarme, tenia los ojos nublados, me levante y empecé a zarandearlo...

-Ron despierta.. Ronnnn!

Fue cuando lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, que se esforzaban por abrirse...acaso estaba teniendo una pesadilla...

-Harry... noo...- empezó a hablar mientras se movía violentamente...acaso estaba pasando algo malo conmigo en sus sueños?...

Empezó a llorar con mas fuerzas... que hacer cuando ves a una persona muy especial para ti llorar... y que este sufriendo y tu no puedas hacer nada?...

No... yo tenia que hacer algo.. así que mientras el se movía con fuerza, yo me acerqué a el y lo abrasé fuertemente ahora... para que me sintiera, para que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba cerca de el y no era real ese sueño que el estaba teniendo

-Ron tranquilízate... yo estoy aquí, contigo, no te voy a dejar...- no sabia de donde me habían salido aquellas palabras, pero, sentí a necesidad de decírselas... lo tome mas fuerte, haciendo presión de nuestros cuerpos.

Tome su rostro y trate de que sus ojos castaños se clavaran en los míos... pero los tenia cerrados...

-Vamos... abre los ojos... ábrelos!- grite, ya me estaba desesperando... como hacerlo reaccionar...

-No... aléjate... aléjate... tu no eres Harry... tu no eres... vete... vete... vete!- grito con gran fuerza y un poder lo envolvió... me asuste por un momento... pero sentí y esa energía me golpeaba y caí de espaldas... me había lanzado muy lejos...

Mis lentes habían quedado cerca de el... con la fuerza que me impacto, se me debieron de caer... de repente vi como volvía a la normalidad... me levante con cuidado... y me acerque nuevamente a el... al parecer estaba dormido... no! Se había desmayado... lo cargue y lo lleve a mi cuarto, si lo llevaba a la enfermería me harían muchas preguntas y no sabría que responderles...

Lo acosté y me senté a su lado... que era lo que había pasado?... que fue esa energía que lo envolvió e hizo que e lanzara tan lejos..., no lo sabia... Poco a poco empezó a despertar...

-Harry?... que... que pasó?...

-no paso nada amigo, solo que te desmayaste cuando estábamos conversando...- no me atrevía a decirle la verdad, de seguro se pondría mas nervioso...

-Soñé algo muy feo...

-Cuéntame, dime que soñaste...

-Pues... soñé que te hacia daño... yo no quería, pero había alguien que me forzaba a hacerlo, yo nunca te haría daño Harry, nunca...

-Tranquilízate... fue un sueño... ven...- me acerque hasta donde estaba el y lo abrase, lo abrase fuertemente...- Ves?... no te preocupes... estoy seguro que tu nunca me harías daño... confía en mi...

-Si... muchas gracias... yo te... te agradezco lo que haces por mi...

-Para que están los amigos...

-Es cierto... amigo...

No se porque, pero me pareció que entristeció de repente... que era lo que le estaba pasando... que cosa pasaría si esos sueños se volvieran realidad... no, mejor no pensar en ello... había que dejar que las cosas sucedieran... ya sea para bien o para mal...

POV RON

No había podido dormir bien... así que no asistí a clases, necesitaba pensar bien, necesitaba aclarar mi mente... fui a jardín, el ambiente fresco y silencioso me ayudo a relajarme... porque soñaba esas cosas, porqué yo?... si no tenia nada que ver con ese sujeto...

La misma pregunta rondaba en mi mente... todo era extraño... por que no volvían a ser las cosas como eran antes?... tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas...

Así paso e tiempo, cuando sentí que me llamaba una voz muy conocida para mi... era mi amigo...no, para mi era algo mas especial...

Ni cuenta me di cuando se acerco a mi y se sentó al lado mío.

-Hola... como has amanecido... acaso estas enfermo...

Me pregunto, yo sonreí, me agradaba que se preocuparse por mi, pero no quería abusar mucho...

-No, para nada... no estoy enfermo...

-Entonces, por que faltaste a las clases?...- porque insistía tanto, de todas formas me encantaba cuando era "curioso"...

-Digamos que me he encontrado, algo indispuesto por ahora...-recordé porque estaba en el jardín y me sentí triste otra vez.

-Acaso fue algo que paso en la noche?...-esa pregunta no me la esperaba, había sido tan amable conmigo, estuve lleno de miedo la noche anterior que solo sentí unos brazos que me abrazaban y me tranquilizaban, y eran de la persona de la cual yo...

-En parte si, y en parte no- le conteste, simplemente no me atrevía a pensar en nada mas, me sentía algo incómodo pensar así enfrente de el, y luego ni podré verle a los ojos...

-Y como esta eso...-

-Pues paso algo que nunca quisiera que sucediera...-empecé a derramar algunas lagrimas, no sabia porque pero tenia miedo, miedo a que se tornara realidad la pesadilla que tuve en la noche anterior.

-No te preocupes... fue solo un sueño...

-Para mi no lo fue!...- grite, mientras que veía como Harry me miraba confundido...-Disculpa, no quise gritarte...-le respondí por la vergüenza de haberlo hecho, el preocupándose por mi y yo gritándole en la cara.

-No te preocupes... si estas así, es porque realmente tienes miedo que eso pase...Acaso soñaste que algo pasaba con tus hermanos o tus padres...

-No... ellos están bien...

-Entonces... por que el miedo, si no es tu familia...

-No es mi familia... es mi mejor amigo...-le confesé...vi como quedo algo impactado.

-Yo?...- me pregunto, yo solo asentí con la cabeza...

-Tengo miedo que te pase algo malo Harry... tengo miedo...

-No te preocupes... no me va a pasar nada malo...

-...

-Ron, me escuchas, no me va a pasar nada malo...

En ese momento mi vista se nublo... salí de la realidad y estaba en la oscuridad... tenia miedo... mucho miedo, ya no podía ver a Harry a mi lado...

-Ron despierta.. Ronnnn!

Sentía el piso temblar... y solo veía oscuridad... empecé a llorar, nuevamente la pesadilla volvía a tenerla, sacudía mi cabeza para despertar pero no lo lograba, caí de rodillas mientras lágrimas recorrían mi rostro...

-Harry... noo...

Escuché como un eco mi propia voz... no, de seguro era él, no quería hacerle daño, empecé a forcejear contra algo que me envolvía,

-Ron tranquilízate... yo estoy aquí, contigo, no te voy a dejar...

Su voz, su cuerpo junto al mío... me sentía tan bien estando a su lado, abrí los ojos y vi que era Harry, lo vi bien y no era su rostro, tenia otro, era... era...

-Vamos... abre los ojos... ábrelos!- grite, ya me estaba desesperando... como hacerlo reaccionar...

-No... aléjate... aléjate... tu no eres Harry... tu no eres... vete... vete... vete!- grite con gran fuerza, pude sentir que un extraño poder emanaba de mí, era como mi fuerza interior, una que nunca antes había usado y ahora por la voluntad de alguien, no era yo quien quería atacar, él, el me manejaba como una marioneta, su marioneta...

Sin pensarlo dos veces alce una de mis manos para lanzar una gran energía a cuerpo que estaba frente a mi... fue un poder muy grande, sentí que con esa gama de energía desaparecían mis fuerzas y caí lentamente mientras mis ojos dejaban ese mundo de oscuridad y vi a luz...

Que había sido eso, de donde saque ese poder, ese maldito tendría la culpa!... yo no quiero dañar a Harry... no quiero...pero, sentía unos brazos, una respiración lenta y acompasada y una fragancia que envolvía mis sentidos... era Harry, empecé a despertar lentamente...

-Harry?... que... que pasó?...-pregunte, cielos, no quería que me preguntara que había soñado, pero estaba seguro a que me preguntaría hasta tranquilizarme...

-No paso nada amigo, solo que te desmayaste cuando estábamos conversando...- no me atrevía a decirle la verdad, de seguro se pondría mas nervioso...

-Soñé algo muy feo...

-Cuéntame, dime que soñaste...

-Pues... soñé que te hacia daño... yo no quería, pero había alguien que me forzaba a hacerlo, yo nunca te haría daño Harry, nunca...

-Tranquilízate... fue un sueño... ven...- me acerco hasta donde estaba él y me abrazo... me abrazo fuertemente...- Ves?... no te preocupes... estoy seguro que tu nunca me harías daño... confía en mi...

-Si... muchas gracias... yo te... te agradezco lo que haces por mi...

-Para que están los amigos...

-Es cierto... amigo...- no sé porque pero esa palabra no era suficiente para mi, yo quería algo mas de él que el simple hecho de ser amigos, tal vez este siendo envidioso al quererlo solo para mí, pero, no sé que mas hacer, yo lo quiero mucho... mucho... y antes de hacerle daño, prefiero morir, antes de saber que yo lo haya dañado...

Las cosas iban cambiando, no se si quería este cambio pero, no podría deshacerme de mi destino,

sabría muy bien lo que me deparaba, pero tendría que enfrentarlo, para bien o para mal...

Continuara...


End file.
